Percy Jackson and the Re-Emergence
by acekemp
Summary: An ancient race once allied with Olympus is found, and with them come their old foes. Allying themselves with the ancient elves, Percy Jackson must now find a way to defeat Kronos, whilst also helping the elves fight their own enemy, the Morcai.


Prologue: The Treaty is Broken

 **424BC**

The Elven army stood at the walls of their last city. The others had fallen to the dark creatures that stood beyond them on the plains, their mangled faces snarling and sneering at them. Large catapults were firing upon the walls, breaking of sections of the city. The citizenry screamed and panicked as the rocks fell upon them. The commander of the soldiers on the wall looked over his troops. "Stand firm. We will not let them take our city." The armies of their four-legged opponents started rushing forwards, covered by the firing of the artillery. They came quickly, carrying strange ladder-like contraptions that worked exactly like their more traditional counterparts. The additions were to account for the extra legs. The elves notched their arrows and aimed at the enemy.

"Fire at will!" The commander bellowed, and the arrows were loosed. Horrifying screeching started to rise from the mass of creatures below. The ones who were climbing got faster, as it was even possible, and poured over the battlements. The black, four-legged creatures swarmed the archers who were still armed with their bows and thrust into them with their spears. Silver elven blood spilt over the formerly white walls, the commander laying amongst them.

The royal palace was in total chaos. The queen was surrounded by her royal guard, even as they prepared to defend her. The Lord Protector, in his resplendent golden armour, stood just feet behind the Grand Doors. He turned back to see the queen, her royal plate mail made from lightened diamond glistening in the fire light pouring through the great stained-glass window above the door.

"Your majesty, I must insist that we leave immediately. The city has already fallen." The queen drew her sword.

"Not whilst I still draw breath Lord Protector." He approached her as the doors groaned.

"Your majesty, there are many civilians still within the confines of this palace. We must save ourselves now." He looked at the other members of the royal guard. "We shall hold the way. Please go." The queen locked eyes with him, before she sheathed her sword, and moved in the direction of the secret tunnels below the palace, where the last remaining men, women, and children were already gather. The doors gave another heave as the monsters continued to attempt to break in. The Lord Protector drew his own sword, as the royal guard formed in tight order around him.

"We die here men, so that our race may live on." The doors broke as several creatures burst through. "Charge!" The Lord Protector bellowed, and the royal guard, armed with their long spears, rushed forwards, shields covering them as they engaged their opponents. Their longer spears started to take out their enemy, covering the ground in black blood as they impaled themselves. As the numbers began to charge through, the royal guard began to fail. Even drawing their swords, they were overwhelmed by the numbers that were pushing through into the palace. The Lord Protector looked up to the palace ceiling.

"The Grecian gods have deserted us." He readied himself, and charged, knowing that it would lead only to his quick demise.

* * *

In the tunnels below the palace, the queen was leading them to safety. However, she too was acutely aware of how there no aid from their supposed allies. This would merit a strong discussion when she led her charges to Olympus. They fumbled their way through the darkened passages, children crying or carried by their mothers. The tunnels led for miles, and should the abominations find the route, they would all be slaughtered. But after already walking for hours, she believed that they were clear from any potential dangers. Finally, they could see the light at the end of the tunnels. They exited, marvelling at the sunlight and the fresh air, before seeing the river flowing quickly in front of them. The queen stopped at the very bank of the river. Closing her eyes, she focused on the river. The water slowed before becoming stagnant. The other elves started to cross. When they had, she allowed the water to flow again, herself still standing on the side of the tunnels. She then crossed herself, walking across the surface of the water. She stood in front of the rest of her followers, her eyes settling for a brief moment on the remaining family of her Lord Protector.

"People, the Greeks deserted us in our hour of need." She heard loud grumblings of agreement going through the remaining crowd.

"I am going to Olympus, where I will seek an explanation for this. Apart from a small contingent of guards, everyone must head for the coast, where we will depart this land. We shall discover our lost gods, and we shall return to them!" The crowd cheered as she moved through them. She looked down at the son of her Lord Protector, who gave her a small smile. She smiled back at him, before moving on through the crowds.

* * *

Up on Olympus, the council was currently meeting in earnest.

"We still need to decide what to do with the call to arms from the Elves." Athena's voice spoke up.

"We don't need to do anything? It's not like they can do anything." Ares retorted, sharpening his sword on his lap.

"We are sworn by treaty to help them, as they are with us. I for one believe that we must help." Apollo said, and several nodded in agreement, including Artemis.

"They are very much affiliated with the water. We must help them." Poseidon demanded, rising from his seat.

"Sit down brother. We cannot help them. We have no resources to..." As Zeus spoke, the doors to the council room banged open with a loud crash. Five figures came into the chamber. One looked as if she was being guarded, standing in the middle of the other four. Finally, the crown that was resting on her head registered with the council.

"Queen Elethria, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Zeus asked her formally. She glared up at Zeus.

"Where were the forces we requested when we needed them? I demand answers now." Ares chuckled at her, and she turned her furious haze upon him.

"You have no power here Elfling. Besides, you have no need for our troops." Her gaze remianed fixed upon Ares.

"No, we don't anymore." She turned back to Zeus.

"Artoria fell not a week ago. We have lost everything because we had no aid." Concern made itself known in the eyes of the council. "This is your formal notification that the Treaty of Epirus is no longer in effect. This is the end of our relationship Zeus.

"The Elves are no longer your friends." Without waiting for an answer, she made for the doors, her new guards flanking her as she left.

"You will regret this Elethria!" Zeus screamed at her. She stopped, facing the door.

"When the Morcai come for you Zeus, you will know that it is you who shall regret this moment. She left Olympus with her back still turned to the council.

Since that day, the Elves have never been seen. Their existence passed into myth and legend. Until now, when a crisis threatens Olympus, in the United States.


End file.
